Nem
by jezie-ka
Summary: Nem has a special gift. Usally, she can ignore it, but the messages have been growing stronger. Now, Nem has no choice but to obey it. She is lead to Skellaw d'Silva, and an old enemy by the name of the Shark seeks revenge on the Skeleton Man.


Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I don't own the places in this book, or anything remotely Tamora Pierce-ish

_Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I don't own the places in this book, or anything remotely Tamora Pierce-ish. Anyway, if I did, why in the world would I be writing fanfic?? Most of the characters are mine._

**AN: My first ever fanfic, so don't laugh at me if it's completely rubbish. Please review, even if it is bad. Just don't be too harsh on me... I'd also like to say that I wrote this at 12 am… Anyway, on with the story…**

Chapter 1

Skellaw d'Silva stormed through the halls of his home. He was a handsome man of around twenty years, with light brown hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. Tall and muscled, his skin was tanned from days spent outside.

Although he was in his own home, a sword hung from his belt. The long sword seemed plain, but in reality it was from one of the finest sword smiths in all of Tortall. Knives were hidden in his boots and at the small of his back. He wore simple clothes; plain, dark breeches, knee high, well-made yet comfortable boots, and an equally plain, loose, white shirt.

"Kendall!" He yelled as he neared his destination.

"Yes, Milord?" His assistant replied as a very angry Skell entered the reception. The boy, no more than thirteen years of age, sat at his desk. He held a pen in his ink-stained hands. Skell wondered how the boy managed to get ink all over his hands, yet his papers were always spotless.

"Enough of that. I'm not a noble, and nor will I ever be one." Skell snapped. He slapped a pile of paper on the boy's desk.

"What are these, sir?" Kendall asked.

"They're reports, from His Lordship. Have them sent back to him, with this letter." Skell placed a letter on top of the pile.

"What's this regarding, sir?" Kendall asked, curious.

"Pirates. The king has kindly told me that -" Skell stopped suddenly, finally noticing the young woman who sat patiently in one of the armchairs by the door. "Who's she?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, her. Sorry sir, I kind of forgot she was there. She's been waiting there for a few hours. She asked to see you, but I told her she would have to wait, seeing as you told me not to interrupt you for anyone, 'Even if the king himself comes nocking' I think you said." Kendall said idly.

"You." Skell said, his voice louder.

The young woman looked up. Her green eyes stared back at him tiredly. She didn't seem so tired when she quickly rose to her feet hurried over to Skell.

"What do you want?" Skell didn't really care how rude he sounded. He was tired, agitated and hungry, not to mention the King had just dumped one of his problems on Skell.

"I need to speak with you." She said, her voice even and calm.

"Who are you?" Skell was mildly surprised, but mostly irritated. He wasn't a very calming man, he knew, especially when he was tired and hungry. She had guts, but she was wasting his time. He still had a stack of reports to read, of letters to right and a million other jobs to complete before the end of the day. A headache was forming behind his eyes.

The girl reached up and touched his forehead with cool fingers. Skell's oncoming headache disappeared, "Nem - Neoma Scanlon, sir." She told him.

Frowning, Skell rubbed his forehead, "How did you know?" He asked uncomfortably.

The girl – Nem – shrugged and removed her fingers from his forhead, "I just did. Don't worry, I can't read minds or nuthin. Least, that's what a lot of people think when I do stuff like that. I just know when people are feelin' sick. My ma said I'm a good healer. I have the gift, but I'm only really good for healin', and –" She stopped herself, frowning slightly, "That's what I came to talk to you 'bout, see. But I'd rather not do it here." She gestured vaguely around the room, but looked pointedly at Kendall.

"Oh." Skell had to admit, he was intrigued. There was something about her that confused him. And how on earth did she, what, _sense, _his headache? Sighing, Skell said "Come this way then." As steered the girl out of the reception, he added "Kendall, don't forget to deliver those papers." He then led the girl down the hall to his study.

"Please, have a seat." Skell gestured towards a chair, before taking his own seat behind his desk.

Nem took a moment to look around the study. Books lined the walls. Thick rugs covered the floor. A window, behind Skell's desk, was thrown open to catch the late summer breeze.

"How old are you?" Skell asked. He leant back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Fifteen, sir." The girl replied. Skell took a moment to study her face. She was pretty, in a way, with a delicately arched nose and firm mouth. Long, dark hair was caught in a tight braid that hung down her back. Skell had no delusions that this was a weak, court-bred palace girl. There was a stubborn set to her jaw, a toughness in the way she sat on the edge of the chair with her back straight and hands in fists on her knees. Although she did not look confident, she also did not look at all weak. Her deep green eyes, flecked with brown and gold held a strange sadness in them. This girl had seen the rough side of life, Skell could see this.

He noticed a knife at er belt. _A fighter. _He mused to himself, rubbing his fingers over his jaw as he often did when thinking. _And I bet she knows how to use it to._ The girl was wearing men's clothes, loose pants and shirt, belt, boots. This type of dress was no longer odd. It had become common in girls since would-be Lady Knights began to flock to the Corus after first the Lioness and then the Protector of the Small had won their sheilds.

Nem, in turn, was studying Skells face. It was no different from what she had seen in her dreams. She had never met the young man who sat before her before, but she had heard about him… and dreamt of him.

Skellaw d'Silva was trusted by the king himself. It was rumoured that he had once saved His Majesties life, and that of his royal wife and child. It was also rumoured that this man had been a pirate, and was in fact raised by pirates. Looking at him now, Nem couldn't help but believed the rumours about his childhood.

Scars covered his face and hands. Nem had no doubt he bore more, but his long sleeves prevented her from seeing. He was handsome, that was true, just like all the women she had spoken to had told her, their eyes dreamy. Nem had noticed the sword that hung at his hip, and if the other rumours were true, he was an opponent to be feared.

"So?" He asked, slightly impatient, his fingers drumming on the arms of his chair, "What is it that you want?"

"Skellaw d'Silva." Nem began hesitantly. She had thought about this moment many times in the last few weeks, and now that it was here she was at a lost for words. Taking a deep breath, Nem let her mind empty, forcing herself to calmness. She recited the words she had heard so many times before, "The Shark prowls the water. He waits for his prey. He knows. He knows where his prey is. He knows where to find it. Revenge. That is all the Shark feels. Only cold, hateful revenge. But soon it will be over. Soon the Shark will feed. Because the shark knows where to find him. The Shark knows where to find the one that destroyed his life. The Shark knows where he is. And when he gets there, the Shark will get revenge. There will be no safety. No safety for The Skeleton Man."

As Nem uttered the last three words, Skellaw d'Silva went completely white. He slowly took his feet of the desk, and leant forwards, his knuckles white on the arms of his chair.

"_What did you just say?" _He asked through numb lips.

Fear stirred in the pit of his belly.

**AN: Hm… I quite enjoy a good 'ol cliff-hanger. Was it good? Pease review! Hope it all makes sense… if no one reviews I'll most probably just give up on it, so if you like it you'd better REVIEW!!**


End file.
